I have someting to tell you
by claire-Re-Ke
Summary: claire couldnt wait any longer to tell leon she was in love with him during three years so what she is going to do?


Hey gueys my name is Ailar

and Im from Iran and

I just accept cleon

this is my first story

I hope you enjoy it

"what I have to do?Just do what you have to do claire"

I told my self

I was laying on my bed and looking at his number in my cell-phon

I want to call him and tell him how I felt about him since the first time we met since this three years oh my god three years I loved him and I dont even think about this I mean love I loved him during three years

and I dont even knew that

I found I love him on that day

Flashback

" LET HIM GO" I yalled at wesker who was grab leons throat and push him on the walls

I couldnt help my self but tears were falling down on my cheek

I cant move because someone dont let me he grabed my waist from behind

"claire tell me you love this man" said wesker

I was shocked by his Question I didnt say anything and then wesker punch leon in stomach and leon was about slowly fall to the ground but wesker didnt let him and grab his neck and push him in the walls again

I could saw blood were falling leons face from his mouth

and I yalled again

"WESKER PLEASE DONT HURT HIM LEAVE HIM ALONE"

wesker asked me that Question again

"claire I Just ask you one more time"said wesker with smirks on his face

" Damn you wesker Just leave him alone you are killing him" I said with cry and yall

"dont change the sunject claire and answer my Question"

wesker said and he was still grabed leons neck

I couldnt tolerance that anymore

" what the hell do you want to know?"

I said yalled at him

wesker crush leons neck and leon couldnt breath any longer so he put his hands on weskers hands and tryied to breath

wesker was laughing and crushed leons throat again so I yalled again

"claire do you love this man"

I was hearing leons moans but I didnt say anything

and then wesker was about to shoot him with his guns so I closeed my eyes and yalled at him

"YES I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM HE IS MY LIFE HE IS MY HEART IF HES GONNA DIE I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HIM I WILL DIE IF HES NOT IN MY LIFE I WILL DIE IF I DONT SEE HIM I CANT LIVE WITHUOT HIM"

after I yalled at wesker and said those words I open my eyes and saw that leon was on the ground and wesker came closer to me and touched my cheek with his hand

and then I was free and wesker left with that guy

after I could move I was runing to leon and I hug him with my arms around him

and then I put my hand on his cheek and touched it when I was looking at him his eyes were not open and I started to cry again but slowly

"leon...look at me open your eyes please...dont leave me alone"

but he didnt respons when I was crying my tears were falling and they falling in leons cheek

"I told you that I love you I told that you are my heart I...I..said that I loved you"

but he didnt open his eyes I lay on the ground and put my arms around him and fall asleep in his arms

when I woke up I saw two blue eyes his face very closed to me oh my god he was alive I put my arms around him and hug him very hard and then started crying

"claire...why are you crying? look at me why are"

I put one of my fingers on his lips and then looked at his blue eyes

"I thought you were dead"

I said while I was crying

leon brought his face closer to me and kissed my tears

and then looked at my eyes

"I will never leave you claire without saying goodbye"

he hug me hard and I cryed on his shoulders

"dont leave me and dont scare me like that again"

"okey claire I dont even know what happend"

I push his chest and looked at him

"you really dont remember anything?"

I was shocked because I told that I love him

"not really I just remember wesker and you"

after that I never talked about this day with leon

End of the Flash

"Oh come on claire just do it"

I told my self and then I pick up my cell-phon and pressed leons number

when he answered my calls when I heard his voice my heart stooped

"claire...claire are you there? can you hear me?"

leon said

"yeah..yeah Im here leon I want to come to your apartment right now I want to tell you something and dont ask because I cant tell it on the phon"

I said Quickly

"okey come here but are you ok its two in the morning"

leon said sleepy

"I ll be there about ten minutes"

I said befor leon could say any think I hung up my cell-phon

I went to parking lot and turned on my bike

in the way to leons apartmet I couldnt control my self and befor I could undrestand I fell one tear were fall from my eyes and then I cryed hard

and asked my self why are you love him when he doesnt

he still loved that women in Raccoon Ada and you cant change it

and then I arrived to his apartment and I pressed the button for the elevator after doors opend I go in and pressed the button for the second floor

when the doors of the elevator opened I goes to leons door and knocked on his door

I could fell my heat beat when he opend the door I just looked at his eyes but he was shocked

"claire?..."

leon said with wonder I want to do something I want to do something diffrerence

he put his hand on my cheek he saw my tears and my puffy and red nous

"claire you were crying?"

claire do it tell him show him how much you loved him tell him

I told my selfs and then I closed the space between myself and leon I put my both hands to both side of his cheeks and leaned my face closer to his and then I kissed him on his lips I kissed him and then pushed him to his house and I never broke the kiss I just kissed him right now

but he didnt kiss me back so then I broke the kiss and saw his dark blue eyes and then I thought what a big mistake I done I should never done that

I went two feets backwards

"Im sorry Im so sorry I should never done that forgive me"

I turnd around and walked past him to the door but leon grabed my hands

"claire wait your not going anywhere!"

he grabed my hand and I tryied to kick his hand but I couldnt

and then leon caught my waist and pulled me to himself

"why did you do that claire?"

leon asked sadly I could feel his warm breath on my neck

"I made a big mistake Leon now let me go"

I said and trying to go but leon didnt let me go

"let me go leon!"

I yalled at him and tryied to punch him in his chest

"IM NOT LETTING YOU GO AWAY"

leon yalled at me and then I didnt say anything

"why did you do that claire it wasnt a mistake what were you thinking?"

leon said

"leon please let me go let me go you dammit"

I said that and I was crying again

leon put his hand on my cheek and then said

"look at me"

but I didnt follow his order

"I said look at me"

leon said again and then I looked at his face but not his eyes

"looke at my eyes claire"

no I couldnt do that I couldnt look at his eyes

"claire!"

and then I saw his blue eyes but I couldnt say anything

"why did you kiss me?why did you do that please answer it"

I was looking into his eyes and then told myself do it

"I kissed you because I love you"

I said still looking into his eyes

"I loved you from the first time I met you but I found out you didnt loved me and now you still love Ada but I left steves Just for you but you couldnt forgot her because you still loves her leon shes dead"

I said and turnd my head to the groung

"claire I.. I.. wasnt in love with her"

and then I turnd my face to see his eyes

"so what let me go leon I want to go"

I said and then was about going to the door but he grabed my waist again and put me close to him

"Leon what are you doing let me go"

I asked him

"Im not letting you go claire"

and then he leaned his face to me

closer

closer

CLOSER

until our nose touched and my heart stooped

"Leon ...what... are... you... doing?"

"Just shut up claire...I want to kiss you"

leon said slowly I was shocked but I didnt say a word so then I closed my eyes and then I felt his soft lips he kissed my lips oh god

and I kissed him back so we kissed eachothers without breathing after we broke the kiss leon Just looked at my eyes and put his hand on my cheek

"claire I.."

and then he kissed me again and we kissed eachothers a lot

"claire I love you I love you very much with all my heart I couldnt tell you because I didnt want to hurt you"

and then I kissed him again

"I told you three years ago that I love you you remember that day wesker hurts you?he told me to if i was in love with you and then punched you so I told that I loved you"

"really"

he asked me

"yeah"

so he kissed me again and pick me up without breaking the kiss and he carried me to his bedroom

A.N:so how was it?bad?good?dont be silence do someting like send a comment so do it right now why are you still reading?send comment NOW


End file.
